The Promise to Allen Walker
by SilvermistAnimeLover
Summary: After Ichigo's betrayed and killed by Central 46, he meets a young Allen Walker soon after the loss of Mana. In this place for lost souls, two worlds meet. And an unbreakable promise is made… full summary inside. NO YAOI Adopted from XiaoWing First fanfic
1. Chapter 1  The Promise

Hello readers! It's me, SilvermistAnimeLover! ^^ This is my FIRST EVER adopted story! Well, to be completely honest, It's my first ever fanfiction… ^_^' As a matter of fact, the first time I ever read a fanfiction was… hmmm let me think… about 2 ½ months ago, or something like that. So please enjoy! I got permission from XiaoWing to adopt this story. Its original title was, "Friend of Allen Walker". I've done a lot of adding in, editing, and changing up, so comment and tell me how I did! Ne? ^_^ Also, I watched the dubbed version of both Bleach and D. Gray-man, so I don't use the honorables (San, chan, kun, sama, etc…) And I've changed things to the English version. There will be some bad language, so be warned! And I am an Ichigo/Rukia fan, so if you don't like that paring, then don't read this story, but it's not the main focus (At least, I don't _think_ it'll be the main focus, hmm… I'll just see where this story goes. A story is a living thing, after all. All you need is somewhere to start, and then watch it grow and mature into a wonderful story!). Oh! And one more thing: Since I watch the English Dubbed version of Bleach, I'm only up-to-date with where the English version is. Which is _before_ the Aisen defeat I've heard so much about. So If I have any information wrong in here, then let me know; but keep in mind that Ichigo will have different powers too, after all, there _is_ a time jump. Hichigo is what I'll be calling Hollow Ichigo, I'm just using that as his name, because I picked it up from a friend and it just fit him. ^_^ And I've only ever watched the anime of D. Gray-man (Dub and Sub); I HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA! So I'm just going off what I've read in other fanfictions, and off of what I've learned from the anime. So arigatou for reading this long author's note, and enjoy the story!

**_Summary:_** After Ichigo is betrayed and killed by Central 46, he meets a young Allen Walker soon after the loss of Mana. In this place for lost souls, two worlds meet. And an unbreakable promise is made… After Ichigo somehow makes it back to his body, _alive_, and Allen is shunned after bringing back the ark, what can they do for each other? And why can Ichigo synchronize with every piece of Innocence? Adopted from XiaoWing! My first ever Fanfiction! R&R

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

Me: Will you do the honors? *Looks at Toshiro Hitsugaya*

Toshiro: Why? Am _I_ in this chapter?

Me: Yes. ^^

Toshiro: *Reads the chapter* All I do is make it snow. -_-

Me: But you're _in_ the chapter.  
>Toshiro: I have no reason to do the disclaimer.<p>

Me: *evil glint* I'll call Rangiku.

Toshiro: *glares* You wouldn't _dare._

Me: Try me. *Smug smile*

Toshiro: Ugh, fine. SilvermistAnimeLover does **_not_**own Bleach or D. Gray-man. Thank God.

Me: What was that? *Raises eyebrow*

Toshiro: Nothing *Sweatdropps*

Me: I thought so…

**Chapter 1**

**The promise**

He didn't know where he was, and he didn't care. It hurt too much to move or breathe or think. And it hurt too much to remember, not just physically; it hurt his heart much more than his body. It hadn't been unexpected; really it hadn't. But to be betrayed like this, was painful; in more ways than one, even if he saw it coming. And he did. He saw it coming from a mile away. And he'd been dreading this day. Agonizing over it. Acting as if nothing was wrong, yet tearing himself up inside. Yet no matter how hard he wished it not to come to this, it did. Ichigo Kurosaki was dying.

He'd known for a long time, now, that they wanted to get rid of him; after all, he'd caused a lot of trouble for the Soul Society; breaking rules, and disregarding orders time and time again. He had fought a war for them and won, yet all they saw him as, was a possible threat. He'd used Mugetsu and lost it all; yet it had somehow returned to him, his powers. And instead of rejoicing about how he could continue to fight for them, they'd killed him. He _was_ dangerous after all, not that he'd ever turn on them.

He didn't understand, and he didn't want to. He didn't want revenge, because he'd been prepared for it. He'd seen this day coming for _months_, now. He'd spent that time acting as if nothing was wrong as not to worry his friends, whist preparing himself for death; every moment, he'd learned to cherish. He'd spent every chance he'd gotten with his friends, laughing and smiling; how he wanted them to remember him. They'd noticed that he was out of character, but he didn't care. But now they knew why. He'd seen it coming, and had given them his last days with smiles and laughter. His only regret was not being able to protect his loved ones anymore…not being able to see _her_ again.

He noticed someone holding his hand. It was warm against the icy pain of his skin. He instantly knew that it was _her_. _She_ was there. Oh! How he wished that _she_ wasn't here, looking at him in such a pathetic state as this. He was aware of others too. He knew beyond a reasonable doubt who was holding his hand. And he knew who was around him at that time. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't feel their spiritual pressure. It all hurt too much. However, he felt a warm tear fall on his cheek, from the person holding his hand. He'd made _her_ cry. _She_ was crying. How he now despised himself at how he made _her_ cry. How he longed to reach up and touch _her_ face, to tell _her_ that everything would be okay. Anything to stop _her_ from crying… Anything… But his heart had stopped, His lungs no longer worked. He couldn't move anything anymore. Yet somehow, he was still there. In a strange way, his soul hadn't moved from his body. It was as if he was trapped in a corpse, able to feel the cold and painful touch of death, yet unable to break out of the dark nothingness around him.

He could hear, but not see. He could feel, but not move. He hadn't the strength to take air into his lungs, but there was still some oxygen left in him. Mustering every ounce of courage, and with excruciating pain, he said to who surrounded him, "I…do not...hold…a grudge. Please…stop…crying." Then he felt a tug of sorts. It promised to take him away from the pain. With his last words, the pain had become unbearable. "ICHIGO!" The one holding his hand screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a grieving scream that was surrounded by whimpers, sobs, weeping, wailing, quiet crying, and silent tears. It was remarkable, really, how death improves your hearing so much, that you can even hear the sound of a single teardrop landing on the ground 3 feet away, even with all the noise. And it was very noisy. Now he added earaches to his list of painful things about death. He heard _her_ scream again. Trying to get more words out of him, to prove that he was alive.

He felt the tug again, and the pain grew. Now it was so unbearable, that his mind could barely register what was happening. His last thoughts were of _her._ He'd made _her_ cry, because he didn't have the strength to escape death. _I'm sorry... Rukia… _With his last thoughts, he finally faded away into a numbness. A black nothingness. A blissful sleep.

-Other's POV-

They watched Ichigo dying before them. He'd lost an arm and had a gaping hole in his stomach. His blood had already covered the ground, and his heart had stopped beating. When they arrived he was somehow still "there" in a strange way, and Rukia and Orihime had tried everything to bring him back; but deep down they had known that it wouldn't help anymore. Even Orihime's God-like healing powers couldn't do anything. They could only heal his physical wounds, at a painfully slow pace; but they knew that he was gone. His breathing had already stopped, and Rukia let the tears roll down her face when they heard Ichigo say, "I…do not...hold…a grudge. Please…stop…crying." and with his last words finished, he finally died. Rukia cried out and they watched helplessly at their friend, now lying on the ground, dead and unmoving. They became angry with themselves, and with the Soul Society.

Rukia screamed his name over and over again; her voice filled with pain and grief. Orihime was sobbing, still healing the injuries of her dead friend. Chad was silently letting the tears roll down his face, like Uryu. Even Kon was crying. Wailing as loud as his little voice would go, yelling at Ichigo; telling him that he can't leave them yet. In the background, Ichigo's family watched in shock. His father, Isshin, was quietly crying, while Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were sobbing uncontrollably into their father's chest.

Then, Urahara arrived, with Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, and the three mod souls. The shock and grief hit them hard upon seeing Ichigo's, still unhealed, body. An almost inaudible "no" was whispered, as Jinta, like Kon, was crying, yelling at Ichigo to stop playing around. Tessai was like Chad, a silent crier. The three mod souls were holding back Kon, while Soi Fon, tears streaming down her face, started to yell at Ichigo as well. Saying things like, "You can't leave us! You still have work to do!" and "Death is the Coward's way out!" Yoruichi was letting the tears freely stream down her human face, as she tried to console Soi Fon. Urahara sank down to his knees, _dropping_ Benihime, and stared shell-shocked, saying 'no' over and over again with tears running down his face.

It was unto this scene that the captains arrived. Almost every captain and Lieutenant was there. Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, immediately rushed over to Ichigo's body. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who normally would've been thrilled to finally have Ichigo's body as an experimental test subject, instead found himself wishing that this was a dream, as the tears that rolled down his face silently, like his Lieutenant, left lines of flesh-colored skin, where his make-up was washed off. His Lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, mirrored her captain. Izuru Kira was, like Urahara, on his knees in shock. Sajin Komamura (the wolf-headed captain) and his Lieutenant, Iba, were standing in the background, letting the tears silently slip from their eyes. Nanao Ise was on her knees, refusing the reality before her. Shunsui Kyoraku was standing with Joshiro Ukitake. They both, at first, denied the scene before their eyes. Then they muttered some words about how tragic it was for one such as Ichigo to die, as they, too let the silent tears of sorrow and loss roll from their eyes. Shunsui went over to console Nanao, while Joshiro was forced to sit down, due to his illness and the shock. Yachiru Kusajishi (the pink haired Lieutenant of Kenpachi) was crying, for once, as Kenpachi Zaraki, hugged Yachiru tight, cradling her; reassuring her that everything was going to be alright, as silent tears rolled down his face, as he fought back sobs. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa were also there. Ikkaku was making a big scene, yelling at Ichigo to get up and fight him, as his captain had done moments before Yachiru had started to cry. Yumichika was holding back Ikkaku, telling him that it wasn't beautiful to disgrace their dead friend. Renji Abarai was shedding tears of grief, quietly telling Ichigo that he can't leave everyone behind. He looked up to see Byakuya Kuchiki actually crying. His face was as uncaring as ever, carefully controlled to show no emotion. But even he could not stop the tears of sorrow and grief. Rangiku Matsumoto was wailing loudly, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her face. Toshiro Hitsugaya, with head tilted up to the heavens, let his icy tears stream down his young face, as he fell to his knees, unable to control the tremors that shook his small body. As if feeling his grief, the skies turned grey, as a gentle snow began to fall. He found himself straining his ears, actually _wanting_ to hear Ichigo call him Toshiro. There wasn't a dry eye there that night. Even the vizards were on a nearby rooftop, shedding tears of their own.

Rukia was still weeping, with the occasional scream and words of denial; refusing to let go of Ichigo's cold, lifeless hand. Head Captain Yamamoto, tears running down his face too, silently asked Retsu Unohana for the final say, even though everyone knew what it was. With a shaky voice, she said almost inaudibly, "Ichigo Kurosaki, is dead." Then she and Isane got up, and went to the back of the group to cry in relative private. An anguished scream of denial and endless heartache was heard almost immediately after Retsu had gotten up. Rukia held Ichigo's hand close to her, bending over, rocking back and forth, hugging his arm while rubbing his hand against her tear-drenched face. Byakuya, still crying, walked over to his sister. Kneeling down next to her, he took her in his arms, and rocked her, letting her cry on his shoulder. At any other time, nobody would've believed that Byakuya would do such a thing, but even Rangiku could've cared less. It was the most painful night in the history of the Soul Society.

-Ichigo's POV-

Ichigo woke up to silence. The first thing he was aware of was that the pain was gone. He opened his eyes, or at least he _thought_ he did, only to find that it made no difference. His eyes saw nothing different than if he were looking at the back of his eyelids. Out of habit, however, he kept his eyes open. He felt nothing. It was painfully silent; he couldn't even hear his heart beating. Then he realized, that it _wasn't_ beating. _Great. I'm dead!_ He thought to himself. _Aren't I supposed to be reincarnated or something? This is cruelty to souls!_

"Damn it! Where the hell am I now?" He yelled to the nothingness, if only to break the insane silence. Then, there appeared a blinding light. It was like a portal of sorts. It was just a white sphere that was big enough for Ichigo to walk through. _So is this the light that lets me pass on or something?_ He thought to himself, confused. He started to take a step forward, when he suddenly felt scared. At the same time that Ichigo felt this fear, both Zangetsu and Hichigo yelled in unison, **_"NO!" _**Ichigo came to an immediate halt. He felt a wrongness coming from that light. He felt that if he were to go through there, he'd leave all of his friends alone forever. Even though he was dead, he still felt like he had the means to return to his friends and loved ones. "Zangetsu, do you know where we are?" He asked aloud. Zangetsu answered in his mind, _"It appears that we have died, Ichigo." _

**_"And it's _your_ fault! Stupid King!" _**Hichigo yelled at Ichigo.

"Yea, thanks for the update! I've already figured that much _out!_" Ichigo yelled to Zangetsu, ignoring his unruly hollow self.

_"Ichigo, while we _are_ dead, we have yet to pass on. It seems we still have a connection to your body…"_ Zangetsu mused to them both. Before Ichigo could seriously contemplate this new idea, he felt someone pull at his sleeve. He looked down to his side, and found a young boy with blue eyes and silver hair. Ichigo smiled at the boy, squatting down to his level, and said, "Are you lost too?"

"No, are you lost?" The child replied, blinking at Ichigo.

"Yes I am. I don't know where I should go." Ichigo replied, wondering why such a young boy was here, wherever _here_ was.

"But there's a light over there, right? Aren't you supposed to go through that light to pass on?" The child said while pointing at the light.

"Yes, but I don't want to go there. I don't want to move on just yet and so I'm waiting for another light."

"You're weird. Why don't you want to go into _that_ light?"

"Because I would leave something precious behind, and I don't want to make them sad again. Don't you have someone precious to you?"

"Yes I did, but he died and when I called him back; my hand killed him. I'm scared and don't know what to do. It's dark and I don't want to go back." The young boy said whimpering, tears starting to roll down his face. Ichigo was confused about the "calling him back" and "my hand killed him" parts. It didn't make much sense to him, but he shrugged it off. He leaned down and hugged the boy until he stopped sobbing.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked him in a gentle voice.

"Allen, Allen Walker." The boy named Allen said.

"Allen," He said still hugging him, "it must've been hard, right?" When the boy nodded, Ichigo smiled a bit. Then, in a comforting voice, he said, "Listen to me. There isn't always one way to go. There are many different paths, and you alone can decide which one you want to take. Sometimes you can only see one path, and you have to stop and wait for a little bit; you have to wait until your mind is clear and you can see _all_ the different paths. Even if something hurtful happens, you need to walk forward and look at the future, because time doesn't wait. If you go with the time, instead of fighting it, you will see and hear many things that will make you happy and sometimes sad, and it will change your view over things for the better or the worse. You will understand new things and will meet many new people that you may hold precious to you. You will find other people that will love you and care for you. You will never be completely alone and if you ever need help or if you're feeling so lonely that you can't hold on anymore, then call me and I will _definitely_ hear you. I'll come. I promise."

The boy looked up to him with hope in his teary eyes, and nodded.

-Allen's POV-

Then, before Allen could say anything, a second light appeared and the orange-haired man before him started to smile. "See, I told you there exist many ways. You just need to choose the one you want to take. Sometimes you even need to wait for a new one to appear, but **_don't give up_** you hear me! I'll be going now." The man winked to him and had almost disappeared in the light when Allen screamed, "How can I call you?" Then the man turned around slightly, and called back, "Call my name. It is–"

Allen woke up. He remembered this dream, but he really couldn't remember the name of the man. Without his help he would have surely killed himself that day, but he hadn't. Allen knew that it was more than just a dream, but he couldn't remember anything else. It was when the man left into the light and winked at him. He had yelled after him, and he had responded to him by giving Allen his name. Allen really wanted to remember the strange man's name, but it was somehow impossible. He'd been trying to remember since Cross had starting training him, but he couldn't even remember then. After he'd joined the Order, he had forgotten about the experience completely. He'd had no need to remember the promise, because he'd found friends that would stay by his side forever; or so he'd thought.

He got up, and dressed himself. After he was ready, he walked to the dining hall. Since the incident with the ark, his friends had started to ignore and avoid him. He took his food and sat down at a table alone. He had ordered a small single meal, and only ate a few bites; he'd lost his appetite. He only poked at it as if expecting it to move. He put his head on the table and closed his eyes. He felt painfully lonely these days. The only ones who would talk to him were Krory and occasionally Komui. Whenever he'd pass one of his "friends" they'd greet him and then apologize as they ran off to their next job. He knew that they were afraid of him, and afraid of what others might think of them if they were seen with him. Allen never got any missions anymore. He also knew that they constantly begged Komui to send them any and all jobs; he knew that they were just trying to get away from him. Krory was dragged along with them. He knew that Krory would be naive enough to believe them. They did too.

Allen had been so tired lately, because he'd been having that dream almost every night. Whenever he would wake up, he'd spend the rest of the night trying to fall back asleep; it was as if his mind was unable to stop thinking about it. He'd walk around in a daze, trying desperately to remember _his_ name. Then, a thought occurred to him that scared him more than anything. _What if he's afraid of me too? What if he deserts me like everyone else? _With those new fears engraved in his heart, his exhaustion finally took over, as he fell into a deep sleep, free of dreams, at last. But just as he drifted off, he unknowingly remembered the name; and spoke it aloud in a scarce whisper. "Come back… Ichigo Kurosaki…"

So, what did you guys think of my first fanfiction? Yes, it's adopted from XiaoWing, but I'm planning to take this story into a deeper storyline, and a larger plot. It's going to be much longer than XiaoWing's story was! ^_^ Please Read and Review! Onigaishimasu! (オにがいします！)


	2. Chapter 2  Ichigo Kurosaki's Revival!

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for coming back! ^_^ Sorry it's so long. Actually this is only about 1/3 of chapter 2. O_O *Gasps! * I already have the second part of chapter 2 done, but I'm working on the third part. I was writing this and thinking, _this is so long! Will my readers even be able to read all of it in one sitting? _So then I decided to cut it up. _Again_. The original author had chapter one going from the beginning all the way through, (no I won't tell you _where_ in the story it is) what will most likely be at this rate, my chapter 6, or something like that. Maybe even farther than that! O_O But don't worry! I'm slicing and dicing the story into smaller pieces like this! Don't forget to comment! R&R (Read and review) ^_-

Disclaimer:

Me: Will you do the honors?

Ulquiorra: Humph, trash.

Me: _What_ did you just call me?

Ulquiorra: Making me work with these incompetent fools (Soul Reapers).

Me: Was there a point to your statement?

Ulquiorra: Nothing that matters to you, trash.

Me: OBJECTION! Opinion of a Lay Witness!

Ulquiorra: O_O WTF?

Me: ^_^

Ulquiorra: Care to explain?

Me: Only if you do the disclaimer~!

Ulquiorra: Fine. SilvermistAnimeLover does _**NOT**_ own Bleach or D. Gray-man. *in a quieter voice* If she did, then trash like her would make me look terrible.

Me: Do you want me to call Yachiru over here? (Pink haired Lieutenant of squad 11)  
>Ulquiorra: O_O No. *Flashbacks to when he first met her* (Yachiru isn't afraid of <em>anyone<em>. And she's _extremely _annoying to Ulquiorra)

Me: good. Thank you… *cough* Grumpy Grump *cough*

Ulquiorra: … *raises eyebrow*

Me: Enjoy the story! Hopefully Ulquiorra here won't kill me before I can put up the next chapter! ^_^

**Chapter 2**

**Ichigo Kurosaki's Revival**

-Ichigo's POV-

After Ichigo had gone through the light, he found himself in…a tank? He didn't know why, but he was connected to many wires, and a mask of some sort was on his face. Instinctively he knew it to be his vizard mask. As he released his vizard mask, he looked around carefully and noticed that no one was around. It looked like a lab or something. He heard the heart monitors and other equipment working, but it was in the back of his mind. He was so confused; he didn't know what to make of anything. He couldn't remember anything prior to the darkness in which he'd met Allen. _Well, first thing's first…_ He thought to himself. _I've got to figure out where the hell I am. And to do that, I need to get out of this…thing._ He moved his hand forward. When it made contact with the glass, it instantly shattered and fell to the ground in little pieces. As he fell, very sore and stiff to the floor, he took a subconscious note that the "glass" wasn't actually glass, but in fact a sort of glass-like material that doesn't cut skin.

An alarm went off, and every opening was sealed with iron doors. Ichigo thought it was a sight to behold. It was like a movie. Ichigo freed himself from all the wires and _attempted_ to walk. He was very shaky on his legs, and he more wobbled out of the tank, than he did walked. _Damn it! Why are my legs so slow to respond? _He cursed to himself. He noticed, with a sudden sense of panic, that not only couldn't he move his body the way he wanted to, but that his voice refused to work. _What the hell is going on?_

He then noticed that he was naked. _What the–? Great! Like I needed one more thing to worry about!_ He shouted silently as he searched for his clothes. The alarm was still sounding, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He came across his Soul Reaper uniform, and a very big sword that caught his eye. Instinctively, he reached for the sword. Upon contact with Zangetsu, all of the events of his death and life came rushing back to him in painful detail. He gasped out in surprise as the memories came flooding back to him. For a breathless moment, he stood; replaying his death with great detail, involuntarily in his mind. As he recovered from the mental and emotional shock of re-experiencing his death, he started to dress himself. No reason to look like a moron. He noticed with surprise that the wounds that had "killed" him were gone; and that only stiffness and slight soreness remained. At least now he knew that he was in the Soul Society, otherwise they wouldn't have his uniform all folded nice and neat.

He then noticed that there was a table next to where the tank had been. It was overflowed with flowers of every color, size, and shape you could imagine. He stumbled over to it, using the walls and tables for support, and looked over them all. There was one card that caught his eye. It was a blank card with a Chappy the Rabbit drawing saying "Get Well Soon!"_ There's only one person I know of that could draw something this crappy._ Ichigo thought to himself with a smirk.

But before he could do anything else, the iron doors suddenly opened again; some of his friends, a captain, and a few new faces came in. They were holding their Zanpakuto and were ready to cut down anything that came into striking distance. Then they saw Ichigo. Almost everyone _dropped_ their Zanpakuto. The rest simply either sheathed them, or lowered them. A few fainted, while others suddenly started crying. Only two of them had a neutral expression, but he still caught a slight moment of surprise and utter disbelief on their faces.

He saw Rukia crying, and heard her quietly whisper "Ichigo" between her muffled sobs, as she stared, disbelieving at Ichigo; as if at any moment, she would wake up. Renji was standing there dumbstruck, unable to move or speak, and Yumichika, along with Ikkaku, had dropped their Zanpakuto, and were now leaning against the walls for support, with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. Yoruichi Shihoin was there as well, and she was one of the two that was rendered speechless for a moment, and then neutral. The other person who was shocked for a split second, much to Ichigo's amusement, was Byakuya Kuchiki. If it had been any other time, Ichigo would've laughed his ass off at Byakuya's expression, and then tease him about it for _weeks_! But _this_ was not one of those times. He made a mental note to tease him later.

Ichigo smiled a wide grin to all his friends and, suddenly regaining his ability to speak, said in a rusty voice, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Yoruichi was the one to reply, seeing as most everyone else was still in shock. She stepped forward as she spoke. "Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Well, other than _dying_, that is." He said with his usual humor. The mood seemed to immediately change to a more relaxed feeling.

Yoruichi gave him her usual grin as she spoke again. "Glad to hear it! You had us all worried! After all…" Her tone became serious. "It _has_ been fifty years since you died. You didn't disappear, though."

Ichigo said, "Of course I wouldn't disappear. WAIT, _WHAT?_ _**FIFTY YEARS?**_" Then quietly to himself, he added, "For me it felt like a few minutes…" He was astonished that it had been _fifty_ years. That explained the strong reactions and new faces. Heck, he'd even gotten a reaction out of Byakuya _Kuchiki!_ He'd waited because he didn't want to make his friends sad, or make them cry, but he had anyways. He silently resolved to make it up to them somehow.

"Yes, it's been fifty years." Byakuya said, in his usual superior-to-you tone. But Ichigo still caught, or thought he caught, the slight lingering surprise and disbelief in even _his_ voice. "Why don't we move to a more comfortable area?" Yoruichi suggested. Ichigo silently thanked her; his legs were terribly weak, most likely because he hadn't _used_ them in fifty years.

As Ichigo tried to comprehend all this, they lead him to a small room down the hall, with some couches and a small table in the middle, as everyone was served tea. Most of the people had left, so only Ichigo's friends remained. Most everyone had calmed down by now. Rukia and Renji sat next to Ichigo, on either side. Rukia gently touched Ichigo's face, as if to make sure that he was really there. She was still crying. "I'm sorry." He whispered gently to her, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Suddenly aware of those around her, she straightened up, and Ichigo turned to Byakuya, who was sitting on the couch opposite of his. Yumichika and Ikkaku were leaning against the wall behind the couch, as they dared not lean so close to Byakuya. Yoruichi was actually sitting _next_ to Byakuya, despite his seeming to be in an annoyed mood. At this point, only Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were in the room.

It wasn't long before a very familiar shop owner, Kisuke Urahara burst into the room, out of breath. He immediately went over to Ichigo, and stared at him. Then, as if this was enough to convince him that Ichigo had come back from the dead, he said in his normal cheerily voice, "Hey, Ichigo. It's been awhile! How are you?" Ichigo just gave him a "what-the-hell's-up-with-you?" look, and then turned back to Byakuya, asking, "What happened after I…died?" He said after a pause, trying to find the right word.

It was Renji, still sitting next to him, that answered. "We were going to give you a proper…funeral," He said, having a little bit of trouble getting the last word out, "but when you didn't disappear, Urahara and Captain Kurotsuchi suggested that we try to put your soul into your body and let it heal you. It didn't react like we wanted to, but it accepted your soul. So we were sure that you were somehow alive, or your soul was at least. We tried to get your soul out of your body again, after confirming that you were somehow alive, but we just couldn't get it out. So Kisuke Urahara, over there, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi built that machine to keep your body alive. What surprised us was that your body didn't age at all..."

Rukia continued where Renji left off, sounding a little more like herself. "The Central 46 had ordered your execution that day. Later that night, your family told us why you didn't fight back. You're a war hero, and with that, all the souls living here love and respect you. At first the Central 46 told them that you died in a tragic accident, but the Captains told the souls the truth, and soon everyone, including the 13 Court Guard Squads, went against The Central 46. There was a huge battle where the nobles fought against us, but in the end we won." Ichigo shot a questioning glance at Byakuya, but the look on the Captain's face told Ichigo that he was _clearly_ against the Central 46. Ichigo turned back to Rukia as she continued. "We had casualties on our side, but the biggest blow was that Head Captain Yamamoto passed away during battle. We decided after that, that the position of the Head Captain should stay open until you woke up. Everyone has voted you to be the next Head Captain, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at her confused. He'd had so little time to comprehend everything.

"Wait, do you guys even _vote_ a Captain in?" Ichigo asked, trying to latch onto a topic he could _follow_. Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she gave him a small smile. He was glad to see _her_ smile again.

Then, Ichigo had _another_ panic attack. "What about my family? If it's _really_ been fifty years then…" he trailed off trying to shove away the images of his father's funeral, and his sisters' old, wrinkled faces.

Rukia looked at him and smiled softly. Urahara cut in, "Don't worry about your family, they're fine! They haven't aged a bit!" Ichigo turned to look at him with a "What-the-freak-are-you-on?" Look, and said, "What do you _mean_ they haven't _aged_? Last I checked, my family was _human_!"

"Uh, Uh~! Ichigo!" Urahara said in a singsong voice. "Your father is a Soul Reaper now! And so are your sisters!"

"_**WHAT? MY SISTERS ARE DEAD?"**_ Ichigo said standing up with the shock, nearly falling over as his knees buckled. Rukia and Renji caught him, and helped him sit back down, glaring daggers at Urahara for his choice of words.

"What I meant, Ichigo, was that your family is here in the Soul Society! Your family came here to the Soul Society to visit you while we were in the early stages of putting your soul into your body. When they came through, they lost their bodies somewhere between the World of the Living, and the Soul Society. They became powerful souls, but somehow retained their memories. Your Father is currently being examined for a Captain's position. Karin is part of squad 10, and is becoming quite the fighter. Yuzu is currently working in squad 4, learning how to heal." Ichigo was instantly relieved that his sisters and father were alive (well sort of). Before Ichigo could even take a breath to ask about his _human_ friends, Yoruichi answered it. "If you're worried about Chad, Orihime, and Uryu, then don't be. They're all fine. In fact, they're here too! And they haven't aged either. Urahara and Mayuri think that it's because they received their powers from you, so if you don't age, then neither will they. And Uryu just absorbs the reishi here, and ages at the same rate that we do."

"Wait, Uryu actually _let_ you keep him here?" Ichigo asked. Knowing the Quincy, he'd rather _die_ than live with Soul Reapers.

"Actually, Ichigo, he came to see you. We've seen him here and there. He's here in the Soul Society, he just keeps moving around." Ichigo was so overloaded. He just couldn't take any more information. You can't just catch up on fifty years worth of news and events in a few hours.

Rukia and Renji shared a quick glance, before Renji stood up and addressed both Urahara and Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki. Captain Urahara, I'd like to request that Ichigo rest for the night. I think he's had enough information for one day…" He trailed off as they all looked at Ichigo. While he looked better than he did fifty years ago,(DUH!) he still looked tired, and both mentally and physically drained. He felt it too. "Permission Granted." Byakuya stated.

"You can let him rest here, in my barracks." Urahara said.

"Thank you, Captain Urahara." Renji said formally.

As Renji and Rukia helped Ichigo to his room he suddenly realized something. "Renji…"

"Yea? What is it?" Renji inquired.

"Did you just call Kisuke Urahara, _Captain_ Urahara?" Ichigo continued.

"Yea, so what?" Renji said in a matter-of-fact tone. This was just too much. Ichigo didn't know what was what anymore. It was like a whole new world! _Next thing I know, they're going to tell me that Kenpachi Zaraki is running a floral shop, across the street from Yachiru's navigational store, just down the road from Ikkaku's barber place. _Ichigo thought sarcastically.

Renji and Rukia stopped in front of a door, and held it open for him. As they helped him inside, he kept himself from gaping at the size of the room. It was an exact (or extremely close) replica of his room from back on Earth, and it looked like everything in his room was moved here. "Wha-?" He started as he completed his circle. Rukia smiled tauntingly, and said "I figured that you'd want your stuff from home, so a bunch of us went over to your place and cleaned it all out! We even decorated it for you!"

Ichigo stumbled over to the wall. It had a TON of Chappy the Rabbit drawings and paintings on it; on the _wall_ not on a piece of paper on the wall, courtesy of Rukia, no doubt. "What's with the crappy drawings? Fifty years, and you're _still_ not better?" Ichigo inquired. Renji stifled a laugh. Ichigo may be resistant to Rukia's wrath, but Renji wasn't even close. He could see the irritation mark on her forehead grow. "Ichigo…" Rukia said trying to keep her temper in check. "I haven't seen you in fifty years…" And then she lost it. "_AND THIS IS WHAT YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT WHEN WE FINALLY HAVE SOME TIME TOGETHER? YOU DON'T SAY, '_Oh, Rukia, how are you?' _OR _'Rukia, thanks so much for taking my stuff here.' _YOU INSTEAD, DECIDE TO TALK CRAP ABOUT MY DRAWINGS?"_ When Renji was sure that she was done, he started to laugh a bit, but made sure that Rukia wouldn't notice. He didn't want her to turn that rage on _him_. It was far more entertaining to watch her yell at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his head at the sound of his drawer opening. "IIICHIIIIGOOOOOOO!" A familiar voice said as a yellow and brown blur shot from the drawer, squeaking into Rukia's foot, as she intercepted it. "Kon?" Ichigo exclaimed as he recognized the squished stuffed lion. "Ichigo!" Kon's muffled voice said as Rukia took her foot off of him. "How could you just leave Rukia alone like that? I was so worriiiiiieeeeed!" He cried as Ichigo stomped on him next. _Ahhh, I forgot what a great stress reliever Kon can be. No wonder Rukia kept him around._ Ichigo thought to himself.

Suddenly, he became a little dizzy. He reached out for a hold, but found nothing as he started to fall to the ground. _**"Ichigo!"**_ Renji and Rukia said at the same time, as they ran to catch both his arms. "Crap. Guess I overdid it. Sorry you guys." Ichigo said, hating how weak his body had become. "No worries!" Rukia said cheerily. "It's only to be expected! It _has_ been fifty years, after all. Urahara and Kurotsuchi did their best to try to keep your body at top physical strength, but it looks like it didn't work too well…" They walked him over to the bed.

"Wait, WHAT? You let that _maniac,_ Mayuri, do stuff to me?" Ichigo was suddenly checking his body over for any new scars, lumps, extra limbs, or anything else unusual. "Don't worry! Captain Urahara was with him every time that he was near you! Why do you think we kept you in Urahara's barracks and not Captain Kurotsuchi's?" Renji assured him.

"Well, I need to go. _Someone_ needs to let everyone know that you're okay." Rukia said. Then she flashstepped away after one last glance at Ichigo. Renji hesitated. "You know, I haven't seen her smile like that since you died." Before Ichigo could say anything, Renji walked to the door and said, "Get some rest, Ichigo. Tomorrow's going to be a _long_ day." Then Renji flashstepped away, too, taking Kon with him. Ichigo laid back against his bed. It felt good to be able to relax. Everything was fine. All he had to do was rest. The moment his head hit his pillow, he fell into a deep sleep; more blissful than death ever was.

So? What'd you think of my second chapter? Did you like the changes? There's more to come! Here's a hint that'll keep you guessing! There's a new captain of squad 3! There's a new captain of squad 5! There's a new captain of squad 9! There's a new captain of squad 1! (DUH) There's a new third seat of a squad I won't say! We _Finally_ see that there _are_ people in squad 1!

That enough info for you? ^_^ Too much? R&R I kept the storyline pretty close to the original author's for the beginning of the story, but you'll see, as I move further into the plot line, that It'll take a lot of turns and twists that the original author didn't have. ^_- Look forward to chapter 3~! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Changes

Hey guys~! It's SilvermistAnimeLover! ^_~ Glad to see your back! Sorry no Allen in this chapter. -_- But you _will_ get to see how things have changed in the past 50 years. ^_^ I also brought someone back from the dead~! Ooooh! Scary! Can you guess who? You'll find out! Read and Review please! ^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_

Me: "Will you do the honors?"

Mystery Voice: "No."

Me: "Why not? I brought you back from the dead!"

Mystery Voice: "I don't care."

Me: "Right" *Rolls eyes*

Mystery Voice: "…"

Me: "Don't ignore me! I can have Ichigo kick your sorry butt anytime I want!"

Mystery Voice: "As if he could beat me twice…"  
>Me: "Bet he could!"<p>

Grimmjow: "HEY! Aren't ya gonna bring _me _back too?"  
>Me: "Nope! Not until you learn to play nice!"<p>

Grimmjow: "Play nice? What am I? A dog?"  
>Me: "Here boy!"<br>Grimmjow: "You just signed your death certificate!"  
>Me: "If you kill me, then how am I supposed to bring you back?"<br>Grimmjow: "Grrrr"

Me: ^_^ "Now, 'mystery man' please do the disclaimer."  
>Mystery Voice: "SilvermistAnimeLover does not own Bleach or D. Gray-man. If she did, then it'd be trash…"<p>

**Chapter 3**

**Changes **

-Ichigo's POV-

Ichigo woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and someone knocking on his door. He felt _exhausted_. He felt immensely better than yesterday, but he still felt like he could sleep for another 10 years. He got up, and noted that he could walk just fine on his own now, though he wouldn't try flashstepping or even running for a week at least. Another knock, accompanied by some foot tapping. "I'm coming." Ichigo said in a 'yea-yea-I-heard-you-the-first-time' tone. As he opened the door, he stood off to the side; it was a habit of his now, after years of his father's "surprise attacks".

"ICHIGO!" Yelled Yuzu as she ran to hug Ichigo, sobbing. His father, Isshin, had much the same reaction. Karin stood in the doorway for a moment, as the tears started rolling down her face. She sobbed as she, too, ran over to hug her brother. Karin never cried. "I'm sorry, I took so long." Ichigo said softly to his sisters. Though, knowing his father, he'd think it was meant for him, too. "We thought we were never going to see you agaiiiin!" Yuzu wailed, hugging him tighter. Ichigo patted both of his sisters' heads, saying, "I would never leave you guys all alone. Did you really think that you could get rid of me _that_ easily?" Yuzu and Karin looked up at Ichigo with tears flowing. They shook their heads no. "There, ya see now? I'm sorry I scared you." He said gently wiping their tears away. Then continued, "You guys scared me, too, at first." They looked at him with questioning eyes. "We did?" Yuzu asked in a chocked up voice. Ichigo tenderly smiled, and patted her head, "Yea, you did. I nearly had a heart attack when old Hat n' clogs told me that you guys were Soul Reapers. I thought that you'd died." He added with a small laugh. Yuzu smiled, and Karin stopped crying. Isshin, on the other hand, well, was holding a tissue box, blowing his nose and complaining about something to Ichigo; he just tuned him out.

It took at least half an hour for everyone to calm down. He took notice of Yuzu and Karin's outfits. "The Soul Reaper uniform looks good on you two. And I see you've gotten yourselves Zanpakuto of your own." He noted with a smile. Yuzu beamed and Karin tried to hide her smile, failing miserably. "Do you know their names, yet?" He asked them. They both nodded their heads vigorously, obviously proud of their achievements. Yuzu said excitedly, "My Zanpakuto's name is Tengoku Tachi (Heaven's Touch). My release phrase, is 'Cut and heal!' I'm in squad 4, so healing is my specialty! Tengoku Tachi can amplify my healing powers." Yuzu finished. Ichigo was proud of his little sister. _Well, at least her Zanpakuto's powers are better than Hanatarou's._ Ichigo mused, thinking of the squad 4 member who helped him out when he was rescuing Rukia, all those years ago… Karin stepped in next. "My Zanpakuto's name is Tsumetai Furyoku (Icy Wind). My release phrase, is 'Freeze the wind!' I'm in squad 10! I'm already third seat!" _Third seat?_ Ichigo thought to himself. He'd have to keep an eye on Toshiro Hitsugaya from now on. "Congratulations! To both of you!" Ichigo said.

They talked about nothing in particular for another hour, before Rukia came in. She smiled at the reunited family. "Sorry to interrupt, but Ichigo, there are a lot of people who are waiting to see you…" Rukia said. Ichigo nodded, standing up. "You three can come too." Rukia said.

"It's okay. I have to get back to squad 4. I have some cleaning duties to tend to." Yuzu said.

"Yea, I have to go too. I'll be missed before long, and I have an assignment today." Karin stated.

Isshin looked like he was going to volunteer, before Yuzu stomped on his foot, and said in a motherly lecture voice, "Don't tell me you forgot, Dad! You have that Captain's examination today! You _can't_ miss that!" Isshin looked disappointed. It reminded Ichigo of a kid in a candy store, who was told to chose _one_ candy. "Fine…" He said with a pout. "I see you haven't grown up much… Wait, _you're_ going to be a _Captain?_" Ichigo exclaimed. Now that he thought of it, Urahara mentioned it the day before, but with all the news and activity going on, he didn't really catch it. "Dad, you're _way_ too immature to become a captain. Why don't you try again when you're as mature as Toshiro, or even Renji..." Ichigo continued. Karin and Rukia stifled a laugh.

Rukia seemed to then remember what she came here for, and rushed Ichigo out of his room. She explained that he was to go to _all_ of the squads. When Ichigo inquired as to why he had to go to each captain individually, she said that he was supposed to get a quick update on what's new in each squad. Ichigo sighed. _This is going to be a _very_ long day…_

They first arrived a squad 2's barracks. As he walked in, there were plenty of stares and murmurs. Ichigo became aware that he was the _only_ person in the _entire_ Soul Society that had _orange_ hair. As Ichigo walked into the Captain's office of squad 2, he was greeted by the Lieutenant of squad 2, Marechiyo Omaeda. He had obviously not been told, or hadn't been listening when told, about Ichigo's awakening. He was so surprised to see Ichigo that his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He started stuttering. Soi Fon's reaction was more subtle; he could tell that she'd already been told of his "revival".

"Ichigo, nice to see you among the living again." Soi Fon said. It was the closest thing to a "welcome back" that he was going to get from her. "It's good to _be_ back." He replied. Then they went into the briefing. Ichigo tried to stay focused, but it was boring to him. She was just listing off some names of new people in the squad, the new, seated officers, and names of deceased. By the time she finished, Ichigo felt like he was half-asleep. He dare not show it, though. Not with Rukia right next to him. He was relieved when they left for squad 3.

There was a similar reaction of mumbling and staring here, as well. Ichigo suspected that it would be like this all day. _This was Gin's squad…_ Ichigo recalled. _I wonder who the captain is now? They had to have found someone after fifty years, right?_ As Ichigo walked into the office, he immediately recognized the Captain. "Yo- Yo- _Yoruichi? You're _the new Captain of squad 3?" Ichigo exclaimed. Yoruichi grinned at him as she said, "What's wrong Ichigo? Expecting someone else?" Ichigo could've sworn that he'd just seen Izuru Kira grin. He looked again, and saw him _grinning_. _Guess a lot can change in fifty years._ Ichigo thought, resisting the urge to shake his head from side to side. Yoruichi's explanations were much shorter than Soi Fon's. She basically stated that she was the new captain, and Izuru was still the Lieutenant. She didn't bother to list off names, she knew Ichigo well enough to know that he'd just tune her out.

Then to squad 4. Ichigo was greeted with a hug from his sister, Yuzu, as he entered the building. He waved a hello at an unsuspecting Hanatarou, who, he guessed hadn't been told about his revival yet; Hanatarou almost dropped the tray he was holding, and stood there, dumbstruck. Ichigo thought it was pretty funny, but Yuzu gave her brother a glare showing that she didn't approve. Ichigo, Rukia, and Yuzu entered the Captain's office to speak with Captain Retsu Unohana, and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Unohana seemed almost relieved to see him, and insisted on giving him a check-up while she was bringing him up-to-date. She told him about Hanatarou going from 7th seat, to 4th seat, and about how skilled Yuzu was. Ichigo was grateful that she didn't list off random names. When she was finished with her examination, she gave him some medicine. "Take this every morning. It'll help your muscles recover faster." She said. Then they moved on to squad 5.

As he walked into the office, he saw Momo Hinamori sitting in the Captain's chair. She smiled and looked up from her paper work. Before he could say anything, she said, "Before you ask, no; I'm not the captain of squad 5. There is currently someone being examined today, for the position." Ichigo then remembered something from this morning. "My _Dad_ is going to be the captain of squad 5?" Ichigo said disbelieving. Momo looked up and nodded. Ichigo noticed that she seemed happier, and more carefree than she used to. She filled him in on the different changes made to the squad, listing off names like Soi Fon, but he just tuned her out, too.

"Squad 6…" Ichigo started. "Do we really have to go there? I just saw both Byakuya and Renji the other day." Rukia sighed and said, "Ichigo, you're about to become the _Head Captain_ of squad 1. You're going to need to know _everything_ about the Soul Society. Including its history. That'll be a few months of private tutoring. My brother has been kind enough to be your tutor on the history of the Soul Society."

"WHAT! I'm _dead_, and I still have to do _homework?_ That's just wrong! And what do you _mean_ Byakuya's going to be my tutor?" Ichigo complained as they entered squad 6 Captain's room. Byakuya's briefing was just as boring as he'd imagined it would be. He was too formal, and did everything by the rules. He listed, in _great_ detail, every little change to the squad in the past 50 years, the _date_ that it happened, and _why_ it happened. Renji shot Ichigo a sympathetic look. Two hours later, Ichigo sighed with relief as they made their way to squad 7. Sajin Komamura would be a little more laid-back.

Ichigo barely registered the squad 7 update, and before he knew it, he and Rukia were on their way to squad 8. Ichigo was looking forward to seeing Shunsui Kyoraku again. The laid-back captain had a way of relaxing Ichigo, just by talking. Upon entering the Captain's room, Nanao Ise greeted them. They followed her up to the roof, where Shunsui appeared to be napping. "Ichigo! Good to see you!" He suddenly said as he sat up. "Come and sit by me. Both of you." He invited them. They both sat by him. Ichigo felt much more relaxed up on the roof watching the cherry blossom petals fall to the ground, than in a stuffy old office. "Here, have a drink." He held out some sake to them. Ichigo was about to say that he was underage, when he realized that he needed to tack on 50 years to his age. He was about to take the sake from him, when Rukia jabbed her elbow into his side. "Ow! I'm still recovering, thank you very much." He reminded her. Shunsui just laughed, while Nanao rolled her eyes. Nanao filled in Ichigo about the boring stuff, while Shunsui kept telling her that it was boring, and unnecessary. The briefing took about 30 minutes, but Shunsui insisted on keeping them longer; relaxing on the roof. An hour later, and they were on their way to squad 9.

Ichigo was wondering who the captain was, when he was greeted by Shuhei Hisagi; Lieutenant of squad 9. He seemed more serious than he used to be, and more stressed, too. Ichigo understood why the moment he walked into the Captain's office. He was greeted by none other than Ulquiorra. Yes, the Arrancar. "I see more trash has entered the room." He said in his 'superior-to-you-so-I-don't-give-a-damn' voice. "Ulquiorra…" Ichigo growled. His hand was ready to draw Zangetsu at any time. "No need, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at him in surprise. Ulquiorra _never_ called him by his name. "I've allied myself with you _Soul Reapers_." He spat the name. "I've no quarrel with you."

"I see you still have that habit of calling others trash." Ichigo retorted, keeping his hand near Zangetsu out of habit.

"Trash is trash, with the rare exception…" He said, implying that Ichigo was one of the few that Ulquiorra considered on "his level". Ulquiorra's explanation was short, and to the point. It took less than 30 minutes. Ichigo was _relieved_ to be away from him. He felt so exposed and vulnerable in his current situation. He shot Shuhei a sympathetic look, before heading over to squad 10.

On the way he couldn't help but ask Rukia, "So how the heck did you guys get _Ulquiorra_ to become so tolerant of Soul Reapers?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know how he became a captain. Rukia thought about it for a moment, before answering, "When we were trying to take your soul out of your body a second time, your inner hollow reacted. If Ulquiorra wasn't there, then I'm not sure _what_ would've happened. When he heard that you were going to be the next Head Captain, he said that he wanted to serve under you. Honestly, I think he just wants the chance to fight you again… Most everyone's uneasy about him being here, but he hasn't done anything yet…" She trailed off. Ichigo noticed that they had reached the barracks.

At the door, he was greeted by Karin. She was also about to enter the Captain's room. Inside, Rangiku Matsumoto looked up from her magazine, as she lay on her stomach on the couch. Toshiro was, of course, doing paperwork. "Oh! Ichigo!" Rangiku ran up and gave Ichigo a big hug. "I missed you! I thought you were dead for sure!" She said smooshing him against her…chest. "Rangiku…" Toshiro warned. She let go. "Sorry Captain. I was just so happy to see him." She said. Toshiro rubbed his temples, as he got up and walked to Ichigo. "Good to have you back, Ichigo." He said, extending a hand. Ichigo took it, saying "Good to be back, Toshiro."

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya_, to you." He said out of habit. Ichigo let loose a grin. "Not for long. When I'm Head Captain, then I can call you whatever I want." Ichigo laughed. Toshiro sighed, and Rangiku took Karin to go shopping, wanting to escape the briefing that was about to befall Ichigo. Rukia went with them, saying something about some new Chappy the Rabbit manga. _Fifty years, and they're still making it? _Ichigo wondered. Toshiro filled him in on the relevant things. This included his sister's amazing climb to third seat. "Speaking of my sister…" Ichigo started. "Toshiro, _you'd better take good care of my sister!_" Toshiro's eyes widened, as he understood what he meant. Toshiro gave a cough, and tried to hide the slight pinkish tinge crossing his face. "I can assure you, Ichigo, it's nothing like that." He said. He knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of Toshiro, but at least he'd given him the warning. Even though Ichigo's current physical condition restricted his ability to feel spiritual pressure, he could feel that Toshiro's was _much_ stronger than it had been the last time he'd seen him. It wasn't long before the girls came back, and they were on their way to squad 11.

Ichigo tried to convince Rukia, that Kenpachi wouldn't brief him on anything; but she wouldn't buy it. As they entered the courtyard of the squad 11 barracks, they were greeted by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Then, before they could say anything, they heard a crash, as something broke through part of the wall.

Through it, came Kenpachi; with Yachiru on his shoulder. "Kenny! Look! It's Ichi-kun!" Yachiru yelled as she pointed to Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled. "I've been waiting for a long time. _Fight Me!_" He commanded. Ichigo sighed. _How did I know that it was going to go this way?_ Rukia stepped in. "Captain Zaraki, Ichigo is in no condition to fight right now. Let him recover first; then you can fight him." Ichigo was about to protest her compromise, when Kenpachi said, "Sure! It'd be no fun to fight him now. His Spiritual Pressure is so low, that he wouldn't even be able to _cut_ me." _I thought that Kenpachi couldn't feel Spiritual Pressure… _Ichigo wondered. As he'd predicted, Kenpachi gave Ichigo no update. Instead, Yumichika and Ikkaku took care of that. But there was almost nothing. It took less than 10 minutes for the briefing, so before long, much to Ichigo's growing anxiety, they were off to Squad 12. He was _not_ looking forward to seeing Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi or his Lieutenant, Nemu.

Upon entry to the lab, Mayuri appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. "My, my. It seems that my little invention worked. You owe me your life, Ichigo Kurosaki. To repay that debt, you could let me experiment on you for a few days…" He said. Ichigo felt a chill go up his spine. "I think his debt has already _been_ paid." Came a familiar voice. Ichigo felt instant relief as Urahara came in wearing his Captain's outfit. "Hey, Ichigo. How are you feeling today? Did you already go see Captain Unohana?" Ichigo nodded. The conversation after that went nowhere fast. Urahara kept defending Ichigo, as Mayuri insisted on experimentation. Captain Kurotsuchi left in a fury with Nemu in tow, leaving Urahara with Ichigo and Rukia. He explained that Squad 12 now had _2_ Captains; himself, and Mayuri. Urahara would do his own thing, and Mayuri would do his. The only time that Urahara would involve himself with Mayuri's crazy experiments is if it involved a live person, such as Ichigo, to make sure that no harm befell the unfortunate soul. Urahara explained that having 2 Captains also meant that there were 2 Lieutenants. He explained that _his _Lieutenant was the very familiar shop helper, Tessai Tsukabishi. Apparently, Jinta and Ururu also helped Urahara out in _his_ branch of squad 12. It was about 45 minutes, between the Mayuri/Urahara argument and the explanation, before they could get out of there.

They then went to squad 13, his _last _briefing. _Finally! _Ichigo thought to himself. Upon entry, Ichigo was greeted with a smile from Jushiro Ukitake. "Ahh, Ichigo! Glad to see you among the living again, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Good; better than yesterday. You?" Ichigo asked, wondering if Ukitake's health could've worsened over the years. "I'm feeling better lately." He said with a grin. He filled Ichigo in on the important details. Like, for example, that they were still looking for an official Lieutenant, after all, the two people Ichigo always saw hanging around their captain were still fighting over that spot. Technically there was no Lieutenant yet. After all was done, Ichigo and Rukia headed to the Squad 1 Barracks.  
>"Phew!" Ichigo sighed aloud. "I'm glad that's over with. I don't think I could handle another minute of briefings." Rukia shot him a glance. "You know that there's still a lot more to do, right?"<p>

"What?" Ichigo complained, "I'm still recovering, you know." He reminded her.

"Yea? If you're feeling well enough to complain, then you're feeling well enough to introduce yourself to your new squad." Rukia said as they neared the squad 1 Barracks. Now that Ichigo thought about it, he'd never really seen anyone from squad 1 other than the Head Captain and his Lieutenant. However, as soon as Rukia opened the doors to the courtyard, Ichigo saw soul reapers.

"Huh." He mused to himself. "Guess there are people in squad 1 after all."

"Of course there are." Rukia said with a sigh. "What? Did you think that the whole squad was just 2 people?"

"Well, I never saw anyone from Squad 1 other than Yamamoto, and his Lieutenant," He said, forgetting the Lieutenant's name, "so I just assumed that there were no members of squad 1." Ichigo finished. Rukia rolled her eyes, and led Ichigo through the doors.

The moment Ichigo walked into the courtyard, everyone stopped, and went silent. Every pair of eyes were on Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia stepped forward. "Everyone." She started, addressing everyone in the courtyard. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki; your new Captain. As of tomorrow morning, he shall start all duties of the Head Captain." As she finished, murmurs and whispers of excitement and wonder surrounded them.

"I heard he defeated Captain Kuchiki!" One anonymous person said.

"I heard that he achieved Bankai in _three_ days!"

"I heard he defeated Souske Aisen, _and _Ulquiorra singlehandedly!"

"I hear he has the power that surpasses the Gods!"

Whispers like this and more were surrounding them. Ichigo was half stunned. It seemed that many people idolized him, and even exaggerated his strength. One person slowly approached him. He was a teenaged boy with short grey-blue hair and teal cat-shaped eyes. He had a small silver hoop earring on his left ear, and he wore two metal tags around his neck on a silver chain. He looked around fifteen, and far too innocent to be a Soul Reaper. "Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked timidly. The murmurs and chatter suddenly died down as everyone feverishly awaited his answer.

"Yes, I am Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. Though I guess I'm technically no longer a _substitute_ Soul Reaper." He said. The boy's eyes lit up with wonder and admiration. "Head Captain Kurosaki…" He said with wonder. Ichigo didn't know why, but he disliked the way that title sounded to him. "Please, just call me Ichigo." He corrected. The boy stared at him startled. "But sir, you're the Head Captain, now. I'm just the third seat…" He said trailing off. Ichigo stared at him interested. _So this guy's the third seat of squad 1? He doesn't look like anything other than the average teenager, but…_ his thoughts trailed off to Yachiru's Lieutenant position. _Guess you can't judge a book by its cover… _

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked him.

"Kyle Hurst." He stated. Rukia decided that it was time to cut in.

"As you've probably been made aware, Ichigo still has a lot of strength to recover." Rukia started, addressing not only Kyle, but _all_ of Squad 1. "After being asleep for fifty years, Ichigo's body needs to recover. Captain Unohana says that his full strength should be back in about three days." _But knowing him, it'll be two…_ Rukia commented silently. She led Ichigo, with Kyle in tow, to his room. Ichigo walked into his bedroom; again. "How did you…?" Ichigo started. They'd moved all of his stuff from the _other_ room in Urahara's Barracks to his new room. Rukia just grinned. Ichigo was too tired to complain. She closed the door, and led Kyle out. As Ichigo laid his head on his pillow, he sifted through the new information obtained today. _I still can't believe that Ulquiorra's a Captain. He's not even a Soul Reaper! Is that even allowed?_ Sometime, while contemplating this point, Ichigo slipped into a peaceful, relaxing sleep.

Please R&R. Tell me what you think! ^_^ Kyle is a character I added in for my friend, so he should be popping up a lot. I based him off of a picture I found online, so I'll put up the link to the photo, so you can see what he looks like. ^_~ Sorry This chapter was so boring, but I had to get in all this dry info somehow… -_- *sigh* Next chapter will be better, but no Allen yet… Ichigo still has to say hi to his _human_ (and Quincy) friends~! ^-^ Never thought Squad 1 could have members, did ya? ^^

Here's the link for the picture:

file: / / / Users / Silvermist / Desktop / Kyle % 2 0 H u r s t . j p g

Hopefully you can open it. ^_~ Just remember to remove the spaces when you copy and paste! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Recovering and Adjusting

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter up! -_-… I'm in this thing called Mock Trial at school, and it's really heating up! We have competitions coming up, and we're spending this weekend up in the mountains with three teachers (the Mock Trial coaches). -_-… We leave tomorrow, too! There's my history teacher, who gets easily distracted. He loves Star Wars too. Then there's the nicest woman at my school, and then there's the meanest woman at my school. *sigh* Well, at least I have it easier than Ichigo! ^_^' Hey lookie here! I brought someone else back to life!

*From somewhere far off* "I was never dead you moron!"

Anyways, I own nothing! Mwahaha! Please review, and all flames will be used to somehow make pasta! ^_^ Enjoy~! (I want doughnuts. This has been the randomness of the day~!)

_Thinking_

"Normal people talking. And Ichigo."

"**Zangetsu Talking"** (Most of the time)

"_**Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) Talking"**_

**Chapter 4**

**Recovering and Adjusting **

-Ichigo's POV-

Ichigo awoke early the next morning. There was a peaceful calm about the Soul Society. Ichigo laid in bed calmly listening to the sounds of pre-dawn, before leaning over to his nightstand, to take the medicine given to him by Unohana. After that, he quietly got up, and dressed himself, before noticing that there was a window in his room that he had overlooked yesterday. He made his way over to said window, and silently awed at the view that greeted him. He was at one of the highest points in all of the Soul Society. The sun was just starting to spread its warm rays above the horizon, and the trees swayed in the calm morning breeze. The birds were just starting to stir, and were soon singing. Their chirping didn't disturb the silence, but merely added to the peaceful serenity of it all. Ichigo felt a small, soft smile grace his features, as he leaned against the window, enjoying his first peaceful moment since his awakening.

He didn't know how long he stood there, watching the sun creep above the horizon, but it wasn't long before a quiet knock came to his door. "Come in." Ichigo said with a sigh, not bothering to turn around. Thanks to Retsu Unohana's medicine, Ichigo could now feel small amounts of Spiritual Pressure. Not enough to fight yet, but enough to tell him who was at his door.

"Good morning, Head Captain Kurosaki." Unohana said with her signature smile as she made her way to Ichigo. "It's a beautiful day out, isn't it?" She added, coming to a halt beside him to look out over the morning.

"Please don't call me that." Ichigo said with a sigh, turning to meet the steady gaze of Unohana. "It sounds weird to me, just call me Ichigo." She made no move to argue that point, and motioned for him to sit down on his bed. "It's time for your check-up. This will be a daily occurrence until I say otherwise." She said, as Ichigo sat down.

"Now, remove your shirt, I need to see how your old wounds are holding up." She instructed. Ichigo did as told, letting his Soul Reaper uniform slide down to his waist. They made some small talk, and she noted that he was recovering quickly. "You should be back to full strength in two to three days." She informed him with a smile. "I would suggest that you stay away from all confrontations until then." She warned. _Translation: I'd better not catch you fighting or else._ Ichigo thought to himself, holding back a shiver as he pulled the top of his Soul Reaper uniform back up.

After Unohana left, Ichigo had about 10 seconds to himself before Renji and Rukia barged in. "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in excitement, causing the last of the morning's peace to fly out the window. Ichigo sighed. "What now?" He said, in a complaining tone, causing Rukia to pout slightly, before becoming annoyed. "I came all the way up here, to bring you something, and all you can say is _What now?_!" She growled. Renji took a few steps back before trying to calm a raging Rukia.

"Alright, alright, what did you want to bring me?" Ichigo said in a bored tone, walking over to Rukia and Renji. "Here." She shoved a white cloth at him. Ichigo's eyes widened when he unfolded it and held it up. It was the white Captain's haori (that jacket that only Captains wear). Ichigo gaped at it. He'd known that he was now the Head Captain, but it felt so much more _real_ as he stood there, holding _his_ white haori with the squad 1 insignia on the back. "Well, don't just stand there _gaping_ at it, try it on!" Renji urged, snapping Ichigo out of his trance.

Ichigo quickly put it on, marveling at how light it was, before grabbing Zangetsu, and strapping him onto his back. He stood there, looking at himself in a mirror in the corner of his room. It didn't look that bad. In fact, he noted with some level of surprise, he looked rather _good_ in it. It had been tailored to fit him specifically. It had long sleeves, and, like most of the other Captains' haoris, had that slash dot pattern going along the bottom. It came down a few inches shorter than his black Soul Reaper clothing. Before he could say anything, the loud noise of yelling and someone bursting into his room, caused Ichigo to turn around.

"ICHIGO!" A familiar voice yelled as Ichigo was blinded by a curtain of orange. As the person stepped back Ichigo was happy beyond belief as his closest _human_ friends stood in the room smiling at him. "Orihime! Chad! Uryu!" Ichigo greeted, relieved to see them alive and _young_. "Hey, Ichigo, it's been awhile. You gave us quite a scare. Do you know how _stupid_ you were? You _knew _they were coming, and you didn't _tell_ us?" Uryu said, trying to hide his relief at seeing his Soul Reaper friend alive behind an annoyed charade. Said charade didn't fool anybody. "Yea, yea, good to see you too, Uryu." Ichigo said with a smile. "Sorry it took so long, guys! But I'm finally back."

It didn't take long for Orihime to start rambling. Ichigo couldn't understand most of it, but from what he'd heard, they were in a similar situation as his sisters, where their bodies were lost between worlds. However, this had proved to increase Uryu's Quincy powers. His three friends had been training during his fifty-year absence, and had become very strong; but they weren't part of any squad. Instead, they acted as a sort of free-roaming squad of sorts. Like how Ichigo was when he was a Substitute Shinigami. They had formed an unofficial squad of sorts. "Come on, Ichigo! We want you to see where we live now!" Orihime said, pulling his arm. Uryu sighed, and Chad was quiet as usual, but he had a twinkle in his eyes that told Ichigo that he found this humorous.

Rukia and Renji ended up coming along, and it wasn't long before Ichigo found himself in front of what seemed to be a squad barracks. However, it wasn't one of the 13 barracks, now 14 if you included the second squad 12.

"This was an unused section of the Seireitei, and we built these barracks while you were sleeping!" Orihime said proudly. Ichigo sweat dropped, and followed Orihime as she led him into the building. The first thing Ichigo felt was a familiar Spiritual Pressure, but it was suppressed, and he couldn't tell who's it was yet. He then became aware of _other _Spiritual Pressures. As Ichigo entered the main room, his hand instantly gripped Zangetsu. Rukia's hand on his, and Renji's "Stop!" prevented him from drawing his sword.

"Hey Ichigo! Good to see ya alive! Now I can pound your ass into the ground as payback!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he straightened his posture and let his hand fall in a position at his side where it was ready to reach up and grab Zangetsu in an instant. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a few days, until I can get my strength back. But I'm curious as to why you're here… Grimmjow." Ichigo replied.

"I'm here to make sure _you_ don't die before _I_ can beat you!" Grimmjow retorted. Ichigo sighed, and looked at the remaining occupants in the room.

"Wa-What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo yelled pointing comically to 8 very familiar people. Among said people was a young blond girl with her hair in pig-tails. She shot Ichigo a very annoyed look, before another blonde male stepped forward. He was about to start explaining, when the girl whacked him with a sandal, and yelled at Ichigo, "What are _we_ doing here? That's the _first_ thing you say to us? We've been keeping this place _safe_ while _you've_ been _SLEEPING!_"

Grimmjow sat back on a nearby couch, smirking. Fifty years was more than enough time to teach him not to mess around with _her_ when she got like _this_. Apparently, it would take Ichigo fifty years to learn the same lesson. "Well, _excuse _me, for _DYING!_" Ichigo spat back. "I didn't exactly _force _you to guard the Soul Society, _Snaggle Tooth!"_ Ichigo continued to yell. The seven _other _vizards in the immediate area merely sweat dropped, and stood back to sit out the verbal war. Hiyori Sarugaki finally shut her mouth and sat back, when Rukia stepped in and reminded her that Ichigo was still recovering from death. Shinji Hirako was having a conversation with Rabu "Love" Aigawa. Or he was trying to, because Love was reading a manga, talking about how awesome it was. Rujuro "Rose" Otoribashi was yelling at Love for spoiling the latest manga. Mashiro Kuna was ignoring all this in ignorant bliss, not really knowing what was going on. Kensei Muguruma had taken to training in a far corner of the rather large room. Hachigen "Hachi" Ushoa was sitting quietly, with his signature smile. Lastly, Lisa Yadomaru was sitting, mumbling about how she couldn't believe that Ichigo had become the Head Captain.

All in all, Ichigo could tell he'd have a headache by the time he was out of there. With a sigh, he gave up on the explanation, and settled for pleasing Orihime by nodding when appropriate, even if he didn't catch everything her 100mph conversation entailed.

Ichigo turned around when _another_ familiar voice called out. "Hey, Ichigo, what's up?" He turned around to see Tatsuki grinning. "Whoa! _Tatsuki?_ What're _you_ doing here?" Ichigo was _really_ feeling a headache coming on now, as he tried to comprehend that Tatsuki, Orihime's old friend, and his old sparring partner was here, too. "Is _everyone_ here?" Ichigo said, half expecting to turn around and see his teacher dressed as a Soul Reaper. Tatsuki laughed, and said, "Nope! It's just us! Well, there's Jinta and Ururu too, but that's to be expected!" She said regaining her calm. "A lot can change in fifty years, Ichigo. So you'd better get going!" She said, slapping Ichigo harshly on the back. This caused Orihime to complain to her friend, which, in turn, caused Tatsuki to reassure Orihime that Ichigo was strong enough to handle a little slap on the back.

"Wait, get going? Go where?" Ichigo asked, completely lost. Rukia smacked her forehead and turned to Ichigo with a look of anxiety. "CRAP! We've gotta go… _NOW!_" She said, dragging Ichigo out of there. Grimmjow's laughter could be heard as Ichigo was dragged away. "HEY! Where are you taking me?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia. "No time! You'll find out when we get there!" She explained, letting him go.

Renji arrived just then, and said to them both, "We've gotta hurry, or Captain Kuchiki will be very angry… We're going to be late! We have 3 minutes!" This statement caused Rukia's eyes to widen, as she turned to a very confused Ichigo. "Can you use your flashstep yet?" She asked urgently. Ichigo turned to Rukia and Renji. "If I really need to, then yes." He stated. _Is there some sort of hollow attack? Perhaps there's some sort of special event? What could be so urgent that would have both Renji and Rukia so worried? And how does it involve Byakuya? _Ichigo thought to himself.

He didn't have much time to muse to himself, before Renji and Rukia called for Ichigo to follow them, and the three flashstepped away. It felt good to use his Soul Reaper powers again. He felt _painfully_ slow, but in truth, he was at about the average speed of a Soul Reaper Lieutenant. Rukia was at the head of the group though. _When did she become so damn fast?_ Ichigo thought to himself. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Squad 6 Barracks. They went around the main building and the main lodgings for the squad and continued to Byakuya's private home. Being part of a noble family, he had his own house, lined with cherry blossom trees that were just starting to bloom. Ichigo marveled at the peacefulness. He'd never been to Byakuya's house before, well, not in a situation where he could admire the scenery. He walked up behind a now panting Rukia and Renji. _Strange, I'm barely breathing hard, and they're completely out of breath! I thought I was supposed to be the one recovering… _He thought to himself. "Made it! Just in time!" Rukia said between breaths. She looked at Ichigo, and raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't _you_ out of breath?" She asked accusingly. Before he could answer, Byakuya opened the door. "I've been expecting you, Ichi— _Head Captain_ Kurosaki." Byakuya stated. "Geez, you don't have to _force_ out my title. Just call me Ichigo." He said. It was really starting to annoy him, how people kept calling him that.

"So, why are we here?" He asked, once inside. Rukia turned to him with an incredulous look. "We're here for your tutoring session, you _MORON!_" She yelled, earning a raised brow from her brother. She quickly regretted yelling at the newly higher ranked Ichigo. She knew she'd hear it from her brother later.

Eight hours later, and Ichigo crashed down on his bed, ready for sleep. All day had been havoc. The study session had lasted about 3 hours, but _then_ he'd been forced by Renji, Rukia, and Uryu to finish a _mountain_ of paperwork. Not just a mountain, mountain was an _understatement_. He'd seen the amount of work Toshiro and Rangiku had to do. He'd thought _that_ was overkill. But the pile _they_ had was _one day. One freaking day_. He had _**FIFTY YEARS **_of paperwork to do. _Fifty years!_ And he only had 1 week to get it all done! He'd have to remember to do something nice for Toshiro. After all, Toshiro does his own work, _plus _Rangiku's.

So for four more hours he did paperwork. Then for the remaining hour, he had some dinner, and talked with his family and friends. Now he was exhausted. He was alone, and he was about to fall asleep, when there was a hesitant knock on his door. With a sigh, Ichigo told them to come in. Kyle Hurst hesitantly walked into the room. "Head Captain Kurosaki, I–" Ichigo cut him off. "Kyle, you're my third seat, right?" Kyle nodded. Ichigo continued. "_Please _don't call me that."

Kyle was quiet for a moment. "Then how about Captain Kurosaki?" He tried.

"That's my father. Just call me Ichigo." He said. Kyle looked like he was going to object again, but Ichigo wasn't in the mood. He shot him a look that said, 'don't-even-think-about-it'. Kyle wisely shut his mouth, and then said, "Yes Head Capt– I mean, Ichigo."

"Thank you." Ichigo said. "Now, what was it that you came here for?" He continued.

"Oh! That's right! I wanted to see how your first day as Head Captain went." Kyle said with a smile. _He's much too innocent to be a third seat. Ikkaku's a third seat, and he's nothing like Kyle. Then again… Karin's a third seat too, but she's got one hell of a temper._ Ichigo thought to himself. "Kyle." Ichigo started, catching the young third seat's attention. "You don't seem like the kind of person that would be a third seat. What kind of Zanpakuto do you have?" Ichigo asked, tired of wondering. The question had caught Kyle off guard. "Excuse me?" He asked, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"I'd like to know what my third seat is capable of." Ichigo rephrased. A look of understanding dawned on Kyle's face. He smiled gently, resting his hand on the black hilt of his Zanpakuto, and said, "My Zanpakuto's name is Kageyoru (Shadow Night). I can show you my fighting skills tomorrow, if you'd like. It's kinda hard to explain, but I fight with shadows." He said sheepishly. Ichigo nodded his head. "Sure, come get me at dawn." Then Ichigo had a thought. "Actually… How about noon? That'd give you plenty of time to find a sparring partner!" Ichigo said with a grin. Kyle smiled ear to ear. "Thanks so much Ichigo!" He said, noting that the name 'Ichigo' rolled off his tongue better than 'Head Captain Kurosaki'.

Before long, Kyle left, and Ichigo sighed once again. "Hopefully, I can have some time to myself now." He said out loud, just on the off chance that someone was about to barge into his room. A few minutes later found Ichigo sitting on his bed, cross-legged, with Zangetsu in his lap. He closed his eyes, and relaxed.

It didn't take long to find that inner mind place with all the wacko sideways buildings. Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) was waiting for him with a tapping foot. _**"It's about time, King."**_ He spat. _**"I've been waiting for you! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me? By DYING, I had to keep your pathetic body **_**alive**_**! Do you have any idea how hard that is? You owe me big time, King!"**_ Ichigo waited until he was done, before he said, "Yea, well sorry about that, it's kinda hard _not_ to die when you've been _run through the freakin' middle!_" He yelled at his hollow counterpart. Zangetsu appeared right around this time. **"Ichigo… I'm glad to see we've all made it back to your body safely. I'm also quite glad to hear about our new promotion."** He said. He wouldn't admit it, but Ichigo could tell that Zangetsu was proud of him, and maybe a little happy that he was now the most powerful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. Hichigo rolled his eyes. _**"You should've spoken to us sooner! It's been three days! Speaking of which, you should be healed enough to fight by now! But you still have to wait three more days! If you don't heal faster, then I'll lend you some of my instant regeneration powers, and then you can get back to getting stronger!" **_Hichigo said with a sadistic smile. Ichigo shivered. "Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I only have to wait two more days now, and tomorrow we're going to see our third seat's skills." Ichigo reminded them.

Before this whole "death" ordeal, the three of them had come to a sort of peaceful state. Hichigo no longer hated Ichigo, but thought of him more like an annoying little twin brother. Ichigo thought the same of Hichigo, and Zangetsu acted as the calm, levelheaded older brother that made sure that neither died. Through this new peaceful state, they'd been able to progress in powers and abilities rather quickly. Zangetsu and Hichigo could now materialize in the real world, however, they couldn't touch anything, and only Ichigo could see them. They were almost like ghosts. Ichigo could now do this anytime he wished, and they could come out whenever they wanted too; Ichigo could do this in his sleep! But if he wanted to give them _solid_ forms, then it'd take a whole lot more energy on his part, and he'd have almost no strength left to fight. Zangetsu and Hichigo often used this 'ghosting' technique without asking Ichigo. It'd become so natural for them to use it, because Ichigo had gotten tired of explaining their situation to them over and over again. After learning this technique, Hichigo had taken every opportunity to make a fool of his younger brother figure. Whether it was making him look like a nut job, arguing with thin air, or scaring the hell out of him by popping up out of nowhere.

"So, why haven't you guys come to see me?" Ichigo asked, obviously wondering why Hichigo hadn't taken this golden opportunity to make a fool of him. Hichigo and Zangetsu looked at each other. **"We've been staying here, so that you may recover your spirit energy and physical strength. We weren't sure when you'd have the strength to handle our presence in your world." **Zangetsu explained. Ichigo stared, unblinking, at Hichigo. "_You_ were concerned about _me_?" Ichigo said, pointing to Hichigo. _**"Actually, I was, King. If your body dies, then so do we!"**_ Hichigo yelled at Ichigo.

"**Alright, now. No need to fight. Ichigo, I believe you came for training?" **Zangetsu said.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I'd like to continue working on my powers. I'm strong enough to start some light training again." He stated. Zangetsu nodded. **"Alright, then, very well. We will do some light training tonight." **He said.

Forty-five minutes of some light sparring with Hichigo, and a Spiritual Pressure version of Marco Polo, and Ichigo found himself worn out, and lying in bed, in the real world. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a deep, slumber.

Don't forget, guys! R&R! Review Please! All Flames will be used to somehow cook pasta. (pasta…..yummmm….) ^_~


End file.
